Hazy Blues
by ShiniBarton
Summary: Those beautiful eyes locked onto me, a lovely shade of blue and hazy with want. -YAOI-


Hazy Blues

--

Rating: M (yaoi, PWP, OOCness, slash, AU, language)

Pairing: Saix x Marluxia, 7/11

Summary: Those beautiful eyes locked onto me, a lovely shade of blue and hazy with want. -YAOI-

Disclaimer: I no own characters, but 10 Fold is mine.

Author's Note: Here's another little thing while I work on 'Devilish'. In Saix's POV. Enjoy.

--

SB

* * *

I saw him for the first time at 10 Fold one night. My bed had been suddenly emptied the night before after my partner claimed I was too cold and unloving. To be frank, he wasn't really my type. I was bored and he was willing, so I tried it just to see what would happen. I hadn't expected it to last long anyway.

I was sitting at the bar, drinking some scotch and smoking. My secretary had informed me of the club, saying it was a great place to meet 'hotties'. For some reason, I actually listened to him and went straight there after work. I had been there for about two hours, and no one had caught my attention.

That is, until he came on-stage.

He was wearing short white shorts with a pink button-down shirt and clear stilettos. His pink hair was curly and his make-up was light but unnecessary. He was the most stunning thing I had ever seen. The crowd loved him and quickly gave him their hard-earned dollars. The delicious sight sucked on the tip of his finger and shook his hips to the beat. He rubbed his body against the pole and his eyes fluttered shut. People screamed 'Minx! Minx!' while one of his hands slid down his chest and started to unbutton his shirt from bottom to top. Then his blue eyes zeroed in on me as I sipped my drink. He peeled away his shirt and continued to dance, dropping it down to the ground. He licked his lips and winked at me, and I could see the lust in those beautiful blues. He unbuttoned his shorts and rocked those perfect hips side to side while pulling them down. He licked down the pole one last time and mouthed something to me before the curtains closed. While the crowd screamed, I became aware of two things: 1) I was hard and 2) he mouthed 'meet me in my dressing room'.

* * *

I found his dressing room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he murmured.

I opened the door and there he was, sitting on a satin-sheeted bed in the same outfit minus the shirt.

"I almost thought you wouldn't come," he said lowly, walking towards me.

"And pass up the opportunity to taste something as lovely as you?" I said, shutting the door and locking it. "I wouldn't dream of it. What's your name?"

"Some call me Minx," the pinkhead whispered in my ear and wrapped his arms around my neck, "and some call me Marluxia, but you can call me whatever you want to... and you?"

"Saix..."

One of Marluxia's hands slid down and gave my groin a squeeze. I shuddered.

"Ooh, did I do that?" he whispered innocently.

"I think... you did," I managed to get out as he groped me through my pants.

"Then I guess I better take care of it..."

He licked my lips and kissed me as he pulled me to the bed by my tie. Marluxia pulled me down on top of him and we continued to kiss hungrily as we stripped each other of our clothing and sanity. Our hot bodies were soon bare against each other. Marluxia clung to me with needy hands, eyes glassy and lips kiss-swollen.

"More, baby, I want more..."

I licked down his neck and nibbled on every inch of his delectable body from his collarbone to his nipples to his inner things. He gasped for me all the while, responding wantonly to my touches. Marluxia took my hand and sucked on my fingers while I tortured his swollen length. I bobbed my head up and down and rolled my tongue all around him. Then I took my wet fingers and pushed two inside of his entrance.

"Ahh! Oh shit, _yes_!" Marluxia moaned. I moved my fingers in and out and then I added the third. Marluxia was gasping and moaning every second, thrashing wildly in a lusty daze. My own length was red and throbbing, aching to be inside of the body before me. I pulled my fingers out and pulled my lips away.  
"Let me... ride you, baby," he panted, cheeks red and warm to the touch. I crawled on the bed and sat back against the headboard. Marluxia licked his lips and swallowed me whole. His hellishly hot mouth made me groan and shiver. Just as soon as it came, it disappeared and Marluxia straddled my hips, taking me deep inside of him.

"It's so big... you're all the way inside of me, Saix..." the pinkhead purred huskily in my ear.

"Mmm, it's _hot_ inside you, Marluxia..."

"Move me how you want me, baby..."

I grabbed his hips and moved him up and down slowly. We breathed hard against each other's lips in-between kisses while his cock rubbed against our chests. Then I started to move him a little faster and kiss him harder. I could feel his body teeter on the edge of orgasm and I grabbed his cock.

"Can't take much more," he breathed against my lips. "_Fuck_, almost there..."

"_Come for me_," I hissed, biting his lip. Marluxia shuddered and climaxed, pearly essence splashing between our sweaty chests. He trembled in my grasp but continued to meet my upward thrusts.

"Don't pull out... mmm, Saix, give it to me..."

I moaned his name lowly and tensed, releasing my load inside of him. Both of us gasped for breath and nibbled at each other's lips.

"You're far too enticing to let go, Marluxia," I breathed. Marluxia gave me a little smirk.

"I'm high-maintenance and require a lot of sex. Think you could handle it?"

"Most definitely..."

* * *

Now I'm off to bed. Let me know what you think!

--

SB


End file.
